A Primrose for Katniss
by BlossomOnATree
Summary: Peeta didn't want to go to school that day or any day for that matter. Little did he know that on that day, he would meet the person who would change the rest of his life. Told in letters, journal entries and emails, follow Peeta and Katniss as their friendship takes form and begins to blossom into something more. Based on Lurlene McDaniel's A Rose for Melinda. Submitted for PIP


Hello there! This was my first ever submission for Prompts in Panem on Tubmlr. I was so excited about posting this. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story is based on one of my favorite books, _A Rose for Melinda_ by Lurlene McDaniel. I do intend to finish this story in the future once I finish my current WIP, _Don't Say a Word_ which I promise to update soon.

DISCLAIMER: Note that some quotes in this story have been taken from _The Hunger Games_ and _A Rose for Melinda_. I do not own Katniss, Peeta, or any other recognizable characters from _The Hunger Games_ nor do I own _A Rose for Melinda_.

* * *

**A Prim"rose" for Katniss**

-1997-

_August_

_Welcome to Ms. Portia's 1__st__ Grade Class_

_Room 12_

_Panem Elementary _

_Rules to Follow:_

_1. Raise your hand to ask a question_

_2. Take Turns_

_3. No hitting, No pushing, No teasing_

_4. Always be prepared_

_5. Always be kind to one another_

"But daddy I don't wanna go," sniffed a six year old Peeta Mellark, "I wanna stay home with you and mommy!"

"But bud," replied the boy's father as he gently tugged his son towards the entrance of the elementary school, "you're going to have so much fun with kids your own age. Soon, you'll be begging me to bring you back."

Peeta doubted that very much. He didn't understand why his mommy and daddy were insisting that he go to school. He would rather stay home and play his games that his parents bought for him. Besides, he hated waking up early.

He was thinking of ways to escape the clutches of his father's hands when he suddenly saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life. She looked to be about his age but was smaller than him. She wore her hair in two braids that were held together by red bows that matched her dress. She too looked like she was holding on nervously to her father's hand as he led her into the building.

He did not notice that he had stopped walking when he saw her until he felt his dad tug on his arm a bit more forcefully.

"C'mon Peeta," said his father, "you need to be a big boy now. You'll have lots of fun, you'll see."

For the first time that morning, Peeta believed his father.

As if sensing that someone was staring at her, the young girl turned her head and met Peeta's eyes. He held his breath, knowing that he had been caught staring. The young girl did nothing more than offer him a small but dazzling smile before she stepped inside the building.

Yes, Peeta thinks he's going to like school very much.

* * *

_September 14_

_Dear Katniss Everdeen,_

_Thank you for sharing your crayons with me. You are very pretty._

_Your friend,_

_Peeta Mellark_

* * *

_September 14_

_Dear Peeta Mellark,_

_Thank you. I liked the cookies you shared with me too. Did your mom make them?_

_Your friend,_

_Katniss Everdeen_

* * *

_September 15_

_Dear Katniss,_

_My dad made the cookies but I helped! He said I can help make you more if you like. He owns a bakery so I can make as much as I want._

_Your friend, _

_Peeta_

* * *

_September 16_

_Dear Peeta,_

_That is very nice of you. Do you like school? I like reading and recess is the best!_

_Your friend,_

_Katniss_

* * *

_September 17_

_Dear Katniss,_

_I don't like school, but I like it when we color together. Do you like me? I like you. _

_Your friend, _

_Peeta_

* * *

_September 17_

_Dear Peeta,_

_I like you too._

_Your friend,_

_Katniss_

* * *

_October 3_

_Dear Katniss, _

_The best part of school is seeing you._

_Your good friend,_

_Peeta_

_P.S. I like baseball. I want to play for the Mockingjay's one day. They are my favorite team._

* * *

_October 3_

_Dear Peeta, _

_I like ballet. I want to be a famous ballerina one day. But my dad likes to teach me how to use a bow and arrow too. Don't tell my mom._

_Your friend, _

_Katniss_

* * *

_October 21_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mellark,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Peeta must be placed on an "in-class" suspension from recess for the next week for fighting on the playground. Although he has assured me that he only hit Cato Davison because he pushed Katniss Everdeen off the swing, as his teacher, I cannot allow physical altercations between students to occur. This school system has a zero-tolerance policy regarding physical violence and therefore he must be punished for his actions. Please understand that I believe Peeta is a good child and has never disrupted the class until this unfortunate incident. _

_If you have any questions please feel free to call me, I have attached my contact information. Be assured that Cato is receiving the same punishment for pushing Katniss._

_Sincerely,_

_Portia Barbery _

He never meant to get in a fight with stupid Cato. But he was being a big bully when he demanded that Katniss get off the swing so he can use it. Katniss, being the fearless girl that she was, simply told him to go away. Cato had obviously never heard the word 'no' in his life and proceeded to push her off the swing.

Seeing Katniss fall and scrape her knee made him mad, more mad than when his mom took away his video games because he hadn't cleaned his room. So instead of running off and telling on Cato, he simply walked up to the bigger boy and punched him right in the nose like he had seen on TV. He didn't know that he would break it. He didn't even know that noses could be broken.

"Peeta we are very disappointed in you," his mother had said later that day, "you know better than to fight."

"I'm sorry mommy," said Peeta, "but he pushed Katniss first. I was just trying to rescue her from the mean bully like in the stories you read to me."

His mother and father shared a look with each other. There was no doubt in their mind that Peeta had formed a special attachment to Katniss and felt the need to protect her. They just didn't think it would lead to this much trouble.

His father wrapped an arm around his only son and explained to him that although he was doing a great service to Katniss, fighting is never allowed. He also explained that while he would have to stay in doors for recess at school, he would also have to stay in his room with no TV or video games for a WHOLE week.

When he got home from school the next day, he found a note that was tucked into his backpack. He hadn't seen anyone put it in, and he didn't ask because he wasn't even allowed to speak to anyone else in his class. However once he saw the recognizable script, he knew exactly whom it was from.

_Dear Peeta,_

_Thank you for punching Cato for me. Recess is no fun without you. I miss you._

_Your friend,_

_Katniss_

He decided then that he did not mind his punishment at all. It had all been worth it in the end.

* * *

_An Invitation_

_To: Peeta Mellark_

_From: Katniss Everdeen_

_Date: December 20, Saturday_

_Time: 7:30 P.M._

_Place: Panem's Grand Auditorium _

_Peeta,_

_Katniss would love for you to come and watch her dance in the "Nutcracker" next weekend. She is one of the cherubs in the dance company and will be in the front row. Perhaps your parents can bring you and you can all come back stage and say hello. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Everdeen (Katniss' mom)_

"Look princess!" said a tall dark man that resembled Katniss, "There's somebody here to see you."

Peeta walked over to his friend who was dressed in a white tutu with wings attached to her back. Her chocolate hair was down in curls and she wore a gold headband around her head. Peeta had always thought his friend was beautiful. But now he thinks that that word is not enough to describe her. She is an angel. His angel.

He was so mesmerized by her beauty that he almost forgot to give her the flower that his mom helped him cut from their own garden.

"I liked…I mean, you danced real good," he said, suddenly forgetting how to speak around her, "I stayed awake the whole time!"

Katniss giggled as she accepted the flower from her friend.

"A flower for me?" she asked excitedly, "Look mommy, look daddy! Peeta brought me a flower!"

"It's so pretty!" said Lilly Everdeen as she bent down to view the flower, "That's very thoughtful of you Peeta!"

She then turned towards the Mellarks, "Thank you for bringing him tonight," she said.

"It was no problem at all," said Ana Mellark, "He saw that on television…you know the part about giving a dancer a bouquet of roses after the final curtain. He insisted he bring flowers for Katniss tonight. Unfortunately we didn't have enough time to stop by the florist and I don't have any roses in my garden. But I do have primroses. Peeta said that it would be just as good as long as it had the word 'rose' was in it."

"He chose this specific one because it was the biggest and prettiest one in the batch," said Luke Mellark.

"That's why there's only one," said Peeta shyly, "because I couldn't take all of my moms flowers so I took the best one."

"That's very thoughtful of you young man," said Jack Everdeen, "What do you say to Peeta honey?"

"Thank you a whole bunch! I love it!" exclaimed Katniss as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Peeta and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

The adults laughed as Peeta's eyes widened and his face turned a light shade of pink.

He could get used to this.

* * *

-1998-

_Be Mine Valentine!_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_XOXO_

_From: Guess Who!_

* * *

_I Choo Choo Choose You!_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_From: Your best friend of course! I know which card was from you Peeta! Thank you for the chocolate kisses!_

_XOXO_

_-Katniss_

* * *

_May 9_

_Dear Peeta,_

_Thank you so much for my ballerina music box! It's my favorite. Thank you for coming to my birthday party. You really are my best friend in the whole wide world._

_Your friend,_

_Katniss_

* * *

_June 11_

_Dear Katniss,_

_I will miss you very much this summer. It won't be the same without you. I will write to you, ok? My mom said it was ok with her if it's ok with your mom. Will you miss me too?_

_-Peeta_

_P.S. Can I be your boyfriend? Like a REAL boyfriend, not just a boy who is a friend?_

* * *

_June 12_

_Dear Peeta,_

_Of course I will miss you too! You are my very best friend! I will write to you too. I'm going to dance camp in July. But my mom said that you can come over before that so we can play together! I will miss you bunches!_

_-Katniss_

_P.S. My mom said I am too young to have a real boyfriend. But thank you for asking. If I could have one, I would choose you._

* * *

His parents were fighting again. He didn't like it when they fought.

This wasn't the first time that the Mellark's had completely lost it in front of their son. Sometimes they would end in tears, and sometimes they would end in a piercing silence. But the aftermath was always the same.

One minute they would all be enjoying their dinner, and then the next, his mom would bring up how much his dad works. His dad would say that owning a bakery is hard work, and that she doesn't understand. Sometimes they would fight about money, or about the way they would do something as simple as washing the car. Sometimes Peeta would hear his name being thrown around, but he never really understood what he had to do with any of it. They would both start yelling so loud that his head would start hurting. His usually soft-spoken dad would raise his voice ten times higher than what it usually was. His mother, would clench her fists as she tried to over power her husbands tone, eventually making it into a competition of who could be the loudest.

He would run and hide himself in his room and think about how much happier he was playing with Katniss earlier in the day. His parents had been allowing him to go over to Katniss' house for play dates since school let out for the summer. That was always the best part of his day. He loved spending time with Katniss and her parents. Her house was always filled with love and happiness, whereas his house had been looking more and more like a war zone. They always had so much fun playing hide and seek, coloring, and watching movies. Mr. Everdeen even said that he would build them a tree house in the backyard by the time Katniss got back from dance camp.

He wished he were with her right now. She would know what to do to make him feel better. She would know what to do to make the fighting go away.

There was a sudden knock on the door before both his parents snuck their head in his room. Peeta pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat wide-eyed on his bed. He already knew what to expect. His dad would ruffle his hair and offer him sweets that he had brought home from the bakery that day. His mom would wrap her arms around her son and let him stay up later than usual to play his video games. It was becoming a routine for him.

However this time, something was different, he could feel it. Maybe it was the fact that both of his parents came in to speak to him together instead of separately. Maybe is what the fact that his usually composed mother was wiping tears away from her eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that his father refused to look at him, like if he was afraid to meet his son's eyes.

"Peeta," his mother began as she sat next to him and began stroking his hair, "we have some news for you."

Peeta didn't really hear much after that. At least he tried not to. All he knew was that his parents needed some time away to "fix" themselves. They had spoken to a doctor a few hours away that specializes in making mommies and daddies happy again.

"It's like a summer camp for grown ups," said his father when he finally got the courage to look at his son, "it'll last a couple of weeks, depending on how long it takes for us work through our problems."

"But what about me?" asked Peeta, "Do I get to go too?"

"No sweetie, you have to stay here," said his mom.

A sudden idea came to his young mind. If his parents were going away, then maybe he would get to stay with Katniss and her parents! They loved having him around, they had said so themselves! The Everdeens always treated Peeta as if he were a part of the family and always included him in all their activities. The best part would be that he would get to see Katniss everyday.

Katniss.

Just thinking about his best friend brought a smile to his face and made him forget about his parents and their "problems."

"I called your uncle Haymitch Peeta," he heard his mother say, "He's agreed to watch you for the rest of the summer."

And just like that, Peeta felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. His uncle Haymitch was his mom's older half brother. He hardly ever came around except for special occasions and even then he would only stay for an hour or two. Peeta hardly knows anything about him except that he lives by himself on the other side of town.

"Uncle Haymitch? But I don't even know him and he smelly funny!" exclaimed Peeta.

It was true. During the few times that Peeta had been around the man, he had always smelled of a mixture of sweat, smoke, and the special water that only his parents were allowed to drink.

"Now Peeta," began his father, "that's not very nice. He is being kind enough to offer you a place to stay."

"But I don't wanna stay with him! I wanna stay with Katniss!" yelled Peeta.

His mother and father shared a look.

"Peeta honey" began his mother, "we can't ask the Everdeens to take you in. They've done too much for us already. Besides, Katniss is going to camp remember? She's not going to be there with you"

Peeta didn't want to hear anything after that. It was bad enough that they were leaving him. But now he won't even get to see Katniss. He rolled over on his stomach and began to cry into his pillow. He didn't stop crying until he heard his parents leave his room. He didn't care if he was acting like a bad boy. All he cared about was Katniss.

He was certain that this was the worst day of his life.

* * *

_July 9_

_Dear Peeta,_

_I'm really sorry that you have to stay with your uncle. I asked my mom if you could stay with them while I'm gone but they said your parents should make the rules. I'm having a bunch of fun at dance camp. I've made lots of new friends (don't worry you're still my bestest friend). I even like one of my dance teachers. She is a famous ballerina and says that I can be one too if I practice hard enough._

_I miss you bunches Peeta! I wish I could see you. But don't worry, I will be home soon and then we can play together again! Maybe even your uncle can drive you over or my dad can pick you up. I will come up with a plan!_

_I have to go now. They are taking us on a hiking trip. I can't wait to tell you about it next time._

_-Katniss_

_P.S. Don't worry about your mom and dad. Parents argue. It is normal. I'm sure they will be happy again soon._

* * *

_July 17_

_Dear Katniss,_

_Thank you for sending me your letter. I was very happy to hear from you even though my uncle Haymitch was teasing me for getting a letter from a girl. I am glad that you are having lots of fun. Tell your teacher you will be a famous ballerina, more famous than her because you are my bestest friend and you're better than anyone I know. _

_Living with uncle Haymitch is not so bad. He doesn't smell as much anymore but I think it's because my mom said something to him. He has pet geese that he lets me feed and chase around his yard. He even said he'd take me to a Mockingjay's game next week._

_I miss you too. I can't wait to see you again! I will count down the days till you come home. I hope you come up with a good plan because I will not be happy until I see my best friend again!_

_-Peeta_

* * *

_July 27_

_To: lilyeverdeen _

_From: Ana_Mellark _

_Lily,_

_First off, let me say how extremely grateful I am that you are watching over Peeta during this difficult time. Luke and I were sick with worry when my brother Haymitch called saying that Peeta was missing. I was already packing and booking our tickets home once I got off the phone with him until Luke said that we should give it a moment before we leave. I guess he already knew where our son was running away to._

_My brother, who I must say is not the most conventional guardian, would not drive Peeta to see Katniss when she got home from camp because his car had been impounded recently (too many parking tickets). They had been taking the subway to get around and my brother thought that your home was too far to travel on foot. Peeta apparently did not speak to him for two days straight before he ran away. _

_This past month has not been the easiest for Peeta and I cannot blame him for wanting to be with Katniss. I know how much he loves spending time with your family, which is why Luke and I are working very hard to save our marriage. We want Peeta to be proud of his family and receive the warmth that he gets when he is with your own. _

_I am so very sorry that Peeta put you in a difficult situation. Please forgive us. _

_-Ana_

* * *

_July 29,_

_To: Ana_Mellark _

_From: lilyeverdeen _

_Ana,_

_Please do not worry about anything. Having Peeta around is no trouble at all. We enjoy having him here especially since all Katniss ever does when he is not here is talk about him. Finding Peeta on our doorstep that night was surprising since I had known that Peeta was staying with his uncle. Know that Jack and I had a serious talk with him about how important it is to not run away and listen to his mom and dad. He said he promises not to run away again IF and ONLY IF he is allowed to see Katniss again. I hope it is ok that I spoke with your brother Haymitch. We have worked out a deal where either Jack or I will pick Peeta up a couple times a week to play with Katniss if they both behave. _

_I am really hoping that you and Luke are able to get through this rough patch. Every marriage has its problems and I am sure that you will be able to overcome them. We promise to be cautious when speaking about you guys around Katniss so that she will not ask Peeta anything he cannot answer. _

_Remember that I am here for you. Jack and I will do anything to help._

_-Lily_

* * *

_August 11,_

_Dear Katniss,_

_Thank you so much for the baseball cards you gave me. The one of Brutus Fielder is my favorite since he is my favorite player. I am very happy that you came over for cake and ice cream even though I did not have a fun birthday party like you. Life at my house has not been very fun. My parents think I don't know that something is going on. I'm not sure what it is yet but I can feel that it is not good._

_Second grade is not the same without you. I begged my mom to ask if I can move into your class but she said that there was no more room. I hope we can at least have lunch and recess together._

_I miss you._

_-Peeta_

* * *

_August 12,_

_Dear Peeta,_

_You are right, second grade sucks without you. Especially since stupid Cato is in my class. But don't worry, I already told him to stay away or I will break his nose next time. Hehe!_

_I'm sorry that your parents are still fighting. I wish I could help. _

_I will look for you during lunch and recess. If we cannot see each other then, I will ask my mom if you can come over after school. Nothing will keep me from my best friend. We will find a way to be together._

_-Katniss_

_P.S. I miss you too._

* * *

_September 14_

_To: lilyeverdeen _

_From: Ana_Mellark _

_Lily,_

_I am very thankful that I ran into you the other day at the grocery store. I realized that I needed that heart to heart talk more than ever. Luke and I finally came to an agreement on what we should do. We've decided that it is best to go our separate ways and file for divorce. Our love for each other is not what it used to be. We tried fixing our marriage at our couples retreat and it worked for only a short while. _

_Luke, as I had mentioned before is too caught up in expanding his business (which is not bad except he acts more like a husband to the bakery than to me). He will be moving back to New York where his entire family still lives and run the business there. I meanwhile will stay here with Peeta and begin working again. I'm still not sure what we will do in the long run. My brother has offered to help and reminded me that we still have our property out in California that I wouldn't have to worry about paying a mortgage for. I will admit that the thought did cross my mind since money will be tight. But the thought of taking my son away from everything he knows makes me sad. I wish this wasn't happening to us, but what can we do but try to move on? Please keep both of us in your thoughts and prayers. _

_-Ana _

He'll never forget the day that his dad sat him down and told him what he feared he already knew.

His dad was leaving them.

They weren't happy anymore and the only way they could be happy again was if they weren't together. He had begged and even took stuff out of his father's suitcase in order to get him to stay, but nothing worked.

His dad was leaving them for good. He was leaving his mom who used to cook them dinner and massage his back whenever he would complain that it hurt. He was leaving him, Peeta, his only son whom he promised he would always be there to help.

The only thing that made him feel a little better was the fact that Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen came over after he had left. They brought ice cream and movies for them to watch. He suspected the visit was more for the benefit of his mom who wouldn't stop crying after his dad left. He could see them in the other room while he and Katniss were in the living room watching _The Lion King_. He didn't get why she was crying. _She_ was the one who pushed him away and told him to leave. _She_ was the one that started all the fights. _She _was the reason that his dad had left _him_ behind. If anyone deserved to cry it was _he_, not _her_, not after what _she _did to their family. Watching Mrs. Everdeen comfort his mom only made him more upset than he already was.

She didn't deserve it, not any of it.

He had the sudden urge to yell something, to hit something. He couldn't stand it anymore. His fists were clenched when suddenly, he felt soft warm hands around his fists. He looked away from his mother and Mrs. Everdeen and met the eyes of his best friend.

Katniss, his Katniss, who started wearing her hair in one braid instead of two because she was getting "too old." His best friend with her caramel skin and big grey eyes that pierced his soul was there, sitting next to him and squeezing his hands.

Katniss knew how to make everything better.

"I'm here Peeta," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Peeta hugged his best friend tightly and whispered into her hair; "You're my best friend, real or not real?" he asked her in the form of the game they began playing a couple days ago.

"Real," she whispered.

"I'd never leave you Katniss," he said, "best friends don't leave each other. Ever."

* * *

-1999-

_January 7,_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Katniss and I am 7 years old. I will be 8 in May. My parents gave you to me for Christmas because I saw a movie where a girl would always write in her diary and decided that I wanted to write in one too. _

_I guess I should start by writing about myself. When I grow up, I want to be a famous ballerina. My parents say that I have been dancing ever since I could walk. I love being on stage and dancing in front of a crowd. My best friend Peeta says that I'm funny because I am usually a very shy person, but not when I dance._

_Speaking of Peeta, he is my bestest friend in the WHOLE world. I met him last year in Ms. Portia's class and we have been friends ever since. When I am not dancing I am playing with him. His parents are no longer together. Mrs. Mellark (or Abernathy as Peeta tells me she is now being called) started working after school so she asked my mom and dad if we can watch Peeta for her. I'm not sure who was more excited, him or me. Sometimes, Ms. Abernathy has to work late at night. She had asked Peeta's uncle if Peeta could stay with him at night but my mom convinced her to let him stay with us since his uncle has to work before school starts. Don't tell Peeta, but my dad is actually turning his office into a room for him. He says that he needs more space and will make the basement into an office instead. I think the real reason is because my parents like Peeta just as much as I do and it's not fair that he sleeps on our couch, even if it is fluffy._

_I have to go now. Peeta keeps asking me what I am writing about and I don't want to spoil the surprise!_

_-Katniss_

* * *

The best part of his days was when he got to go home with Katniss after school. He remembers being sad last year when he realized that he and Katniss were in different second grade classes, but knows that it all worked out for the best. He now gets to go home with her every single day. They would do homework together, and then they would play and watch TV together. Sometimes Mr. Everdeen would join them. He always liked it when Mr. Everdeen played with them. Having him around almost made him forget the fact that his father wasn't.

He speaks to his dad at least twice a week but he hadn't seen him since he left. On Christmas, he received his gift in the mail, an authentic Mockingjay jersey. He would've liked it more if his father delivered it himself. At least he'll be able to wear it in the summertime when uncle Haymitch takes him to games like he did last summer.

Uncle Haymitch has been coming around more often. He over heard his mom say that he needed a father figure in his life. But didn't she know that he already had one? Mr. Everdeen had been more of a father to him than his own. He turned his old office into a room for Peeta complete with Mockingjay posters and drawers for extra clothes. They take him places and even asks for his opinion on what he wants for dinner. The Everdeens treated him like the son they never had. They always took care of him and made him feel loved.

Nothing would ever change that. He was sure of it.

* * *

_March 3,_

_Dear Peeta,_

_I'm sorry that you fell from the tree house and broke your leg. It was my fault for daring you to climb the tree instead of using the ladder daddy had set up for us. I promised him we wouldn't do that anymore. _

_My mom told me that you would be staying home for a few days to get used to the cast. I'll miss you. I'll ask my mom if I can come over and see you. Promise I'll be the first to sign your cast._

_-Katniss_

* * *

_March 5_

_Dear Katniss,_

_I was very happy that you came to visit me. I keep looking at the heart that you drew on my cast. It makes me miss you even more. My mom says that I should be back in school in a day or two and then I will get to see you again! I never wanna go this long with out seeing you again._

_-Peeta_

* * *

_April 14_

_To: lilyeverdeen _

_From: Ana_Mellark _

_Lily,_

_I cant thank you enough for everything that you've done for Peeta and I. You Everdeen's have always been such a great support system for us. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you. _

_As you know from our coffee date last week, Haymitch and I have a house and some land out in California that our dad left us after he passed a couple years ago. After talking it over with him as well as some other members of our family, I have come to the conclusion that the best thing for Peeta and me would be to move out there once this school year ends. My aunt is still the school district's superintendent and has helped me find a job that will also give me time to take some online classes and finally get my degree in education. I have plenty of other family there so Peeta and I will be well looked after. Thank you so much for helping me plan the next stages of my life. I will always appreciate the friendship that you and your family have given us and it is my hope that we will always keep in touch. _

_-Ana_

* * *

_June 15_

Up until that point, he had thought that the worst day in his life was the day that his father left him behind. But now, as he stands there in front of Katniss before he leaves Panem for good, he realizes that he was wrong. _This_ moment would definitely be etched in his mind forever as the worst day of his life.

He had been so angry the day his mother told him they would be moving to California. They had family there that was willing to help them survive. His mom wouldn't have to pay for their house anymore and she would have a job that would allow her to spend more time with him.

But he didn't care. He didn't care about any of it. He wanted to stay here in Panem, with the Everdeens. With Katniss. He begged, pleaded with his mom to let him stay, if not with the Everdeens then at least with uncle Haymitch.

He threw a fit when his mother had said no, said that they were a family and they needed to stick together.

Didn't she know that his family was there with the Katniss?

He had kicked, screamed, and even threw things to get her to say yes. He promised to run away again if she kept him away. At that point, his mother had had enough of his antics and punished him by taking away his games and not letting him see Katniss for a week. He later broke down again in tears as he apologized to his mother for the way he acted.

Now that the time had come for him to say goodbye, he didn't know what to do or say. His mother was busy thanking the Evedeens for everything they've done. Mr. Everdeen had already said that Peeta has a room waiting for him if he ever wants to come back and visit.

Hearing him say that brought fresh tears in his eyes. He really didn't want to leave them.

Katniss shifted from left to right, looking everywhere but at him. He knew that saying good-bye was just as hard for her than it was for him. Peeta stood with his hands behind his back, clutching a gift that he had picked for Katniss before they left his house for the last time. When their eyes finally met, he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. He brought his hand from behind his back and held out his gift to her.

In his hand was a single pink primrose wrapped in a tissue, just like the one he had given her when he first saw Katniss dance. She was just as beautiful then as she is now. Nothing would ever change that.

His hand trembled a bit as he held out his gift to her. A small smile formed on her face as she accepted it whole-heartedly.

"It's my flower!" she said as she brought it up to her nose to smell the beautiful aroma.

"I'm sorry it's not a rose like all the other ballerina's get," said Peeta.

Katniss shook her head, "No Peeta this is my flower, my rose remember?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that primroses aren't really roses, didn't really think it mattered. All that mattered was the fact that he put a smile on her face, a smile that he had grown to love.

"This will always be my favorite flower because of you Peeta," she said.

She stepped closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you Peeta," sniffed Katniss.

He met her gray watery eyes that he had grown to love these past two years. How would he ever survive without them?

"I'm going to miss you too Katniss," he replied, "you're my bestest friend, don't you ever forget that."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're _my_ best friend too," she whispered as her tears began to wet his shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving. If I could I would stay with you and we'd never be apart."

"I know Peeta, its not your fault," she replied as she let him go.

Peeta felt his heart shatter at the loss of contact.

"I promised you I wasn't going to leave you," he said.

She shook her head, "you're not. I'll see you again, one way or another."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Maybe next time I see you, you'll be a famous ballerina," he said.

"And you'll be a famous baseball player for the Mockingjay's," she responded.

"Peeta," he heard his mom say, "its time to go, we need to start driving before all the traffic slows us down."

With one final goodbye to the Everdeens he turned towards Katniss again. Before he could say anything she stood up on her tiptoes and met his lips with her own. It lasted for no more than a second, but he knew right then and there that he was goner. His heart and soul would forever belong to Katniss Everdeen.

He began to walk towards the car with a goofy grin on his face when he heard her shout his name.

"Write to me?" she asked.

"Always."

* * *

_Dear Katniss,_

_You are my very best friend. I will never forget you. EVER. Please don't give up on us. I will come back for you. I will come back._

_-Peeta_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! As mentioned before, this is an introductory chapter. I will be continuing this story in the future after I finish my current WIP. **

**Please visit me on Tumblr where I am blossomonatree91 :D**


End file.
